Deserted
by carrymeoff
Summary: What are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sakura, Mokona, Kurogane, and a few others doing in an airport? Well, that still remains a mystery. They all board the plane and guess what? It crashes on a deserted tropical island and they must all survive together and not kill each other. This is an inuyasha/tsubasa/pokemon/OC crossover. Rating is T to be safe, since I did use a curse word.


**When Worlds Collide There's Going to Be A Bang!**

**_This is a story written as a challenge from my friend, she knows who she is, and it will prove to be interesting. The male characters are: Inuyasha(Inuyasha),Kurogane(Tsubasa),Brok(Pokemon),Mokona(Tsubasa), and Ferin Evercrow(Original Character). Female characters are Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny(Pokemon), Kagome(Inuyasha), Sakura(Tsubasa), and Kora(Original character). Stranded on Deserted Island in the Tropics they have to survive together. The OC's are for my friend as well, they are from a story I created and she likes them, so they got added._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their respective dwellings and realms. I do own the OC's and their realms, so hands off. ;-)_**

It was a normal, bustling day at PDX. Wayward travelers from many nations filled the terminal. The smell of 10 different fast food restaurants filled the air. Conversations in many different languages could be heard. All on a drizzly, Oregon day.

The flight from Tokyo was a long one indeed. Tiresome and boring and altogether, just long. Kagome was exhausted. The time difference was screwing her up. All in all, though she supposed it could have gone worse. One fact kept it from being a normal trip, though and that was the fact that she was traveling with Inuysha. Too bad she couldn't just check him as a dog in a giant pet carrier. That would make it much more peaceful.

Inuyasha followed Kagome with an air of caution, jumping and flinching at random intervals like a twitchy cat. She simply rolled her eyes at him and he sneered back at her. His claws were practically itching from all this exposure to new things. His nose burned from over exposure to so many strong smells. How the hell was he supposed to know what was safe and what wasn't? It was infuriating. His hands shook slightly with frustration as he adjusted the hat over his sweating ears. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt so that he would blend in with the crowd better. Kagome's idea, but he wanted his Fire Rat robes. These modern clothes were itchy and restricting.

Jenny and Joy were having a marvelous time. The trip was a vacation of sorts and the two of them were going to make the most of it. It was Jenny's perfect idea of fun. A tropical island vacation in paradise. Sunbathing, relaxation, lots of delicious food in an exotic place. Not to mention it was a good excuse to get Joy to come out of her koi little shell and have some fun. Possibly getting her drunk or something would make her more enjoyable. She was far too polite and uptight for Jenny's tastes. She preferred to have a little fun.

"Come on, let's get a move on or we'll miss the flight!", Kurogane called impatiently to Sakura.

He turned back to see her struggling with the pet carrier that contained Mokona. Pacing back to her, he took the kennel and looked inside. He didn't even understand why the Furball had to be brought with them in the first place. They could have found a pet sitter or something. He let out a slight grunt in frustration.

Sakura simply turned to him and smiled, "Don't be such a worry wort. I'm sure we'll get there with plenty of time."

"Yeah don't be a worry wort, Kuro-kun!" Mokona chimed happily.

"Quiet, you little runt! Your supposed to be a dog remember?" Kurogane shouted, shaking the kennel slightly, "Though, if you ask me, rat would suit you better."

"Ruff. Ruff. It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Talents. Animal Impersonations."

"Knock it off, you two. People are looking at us." Sakura said with a slight look of worry on her face.

Brok heaved a heavy sigh as he checked his pokeballs one last time before he headed off to find something to eat. He loved his pokemon and the vision of the pokeballs imploding from the pressure of the airplane cabin was one that was plaguing him. He wished he could let each of them out so that he could be certain they were all okay, but airport security might have a fit. He shook his head in frustration and stomped away toward the nearest greasy food place.

Kora traversed the airport security line in frustrated silence. She hated the feeling of her bare feet on the carpet. All she could think about was how many germs must be on it from everybody else's nasty feet. Dirt she could handle, but she just felt this was too disgusting.

Ferin stretched as he waited for his bags to get checked through. He had remembered all the metal this time at least, so perhaps it would go a bit better this time. Either way he didn't really care. He was going to get through the lane either way, so what was the point of worrying over it?

The girl in front of him didn't seem to have the same air of calm. She was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Looking down he could see she was barefoot. She didn't even have any socks on. That would explain the fidgeting. Who knew how many germs were on this nasty floor!

**_My Prologue of sorts. Just to get all of the characters in the story and set things up for the real fun to begin. Feel free to rate and review, but this is mainly just for fun._**


End file.
